


Wands

by Abradystrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abradystrix/pseuds/Abradystrix
Summary: Written for the @romioneficfest 2020 on Tumblr.Prompt/Day: Wand/Day 1Brief summary: Arthur reunites Ron and Hermione with their wands.Any possible triggering/warning tags: Mention of Malfoy Manor
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 18





	Wands

Arthur Weasley steps out of the fireplace and takes a moment to adjust his glasses. The living room of the Burrow is quiet, and the late evening sun casts long shadows. Hurriedly, he makes his way to the kitchen, where dinner is being served.

Molly is busy levitating plates of salad and a roast chicken over to the kitchen counters. Ginny and Harry are setting the table, elbowing one another and grinning surreptitiously. The back door is open and Hermione is stepping into the room, a basket of eggs over her arm and Ron at her back.

Arthur places his tattered old briefcase down on the ground and calls out a greeting. As they sit down to dinner, he quietly summons a long, flat box from his travelling cloak. His family watch with interest.

‘Ron, Hermione - I have something for you both.’

Hermione flushes slightly, placing her fork down on the plate. Ron finishes chewing a mouthful of bread, swallowing hastily. Their eyes are trained on the box, and Arthur suspects they know exactly what he’s about to unveil.

‘I saw Kingsley today and he informed me that they’ve finished stripping Malfoy Manor. Your wands were recovered - they’ve been checked for Dark Magic and given a good polish by Kingsley’s assistant.’

He opens the box, lined with shabby old red silk and the wands clack together.

Hermione is looking down at her plate, her jaw set and face pale. Ron grabs her hand and holds it tightly. He looks over to Arthur, his eyes glittering.

‘Can we -‘ he gestures to the box.

Arthur passes the box to him and Ron grasps it in his free hand, laying it down on his lap. Hermione lets go of his hand and together they pull their wands from the box. There’s a hush around the table, the act seeming heavy with significance.

Hermione’s fingers are shaking slightly as she lifts the wand. She whispers a brief ‘lumos’ and a bright, clear light emits from her wand. She smiles briefly, casting ‘nox’ before resting her wand on the table in front of her, her fingertips not quite leaving it behind.

Ron grips his wand firmly, and points it at an empty glass by Harry. A quick charm fills the glass with water, and Ron beams, his relief palpable. He and Hermione share a look that makes Arthur’s ears redden and Ginny roll her eyes.

‘Thanks Dad,’ Ron says, pulling his gaze from Hermione. Arthur smiles at his son. Hermione’s eyes are very red, but she glances at Arthur and offers him a watery smile.

‘Well, no need to let dinner go to waste,’ Molly interjects, her eyes a little misty. The silence over the table seems to break.

As they busy themselves passing bowls and dishes, Arthur notices the way Hermione leans her head onto Ron’s shoulder, and the soft kiss he presses into her hair.


End file.
